Irrational
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Temperance had acted irrationally for once, and it had backfired. She wouldn't make that mistake again. Set post "The Doctor In The Photo".


**Disclaimer - **I don't own Bones and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note **- My mind keeps going over that car scene in an endless loop. However, I still have hope for Booth and Brennan!

* * *

Temperance Brennan acted irrationally for once and it backfired on her. She's never going to make that mistake again. Why had she thought Booth would even want to be with her anymore? He's clearly moved on with Hannah. That's fine. She'll just be alone, like always.

After stopping to visit Micah, he calls another cab and sends her back home. She doesn't want to be home, but the security guard said something about her not getting any sleep.

Once home, Temperance can't fall back asleep, no matter how much she tries. She's been running on no sleep for several days, and it looks like she's in for more insomnia. And before she knows it, she's calling Angela at 2:00 in the morning and crying her eyes out.

"Sweetie, what's the matter? Did something happen?" Angela has been worried about her best friend for the past few days. She's not acting like her normal self.

"No. I need you." Temperance was kind of amazed she managed to get those words out since she's crying so hard.

"Hodgins and I will be right over." Angela doesn't care that it's the middle of the night. Her best friend needs her.

The two break several laws to get to their friend's apartment and are completely surprised by what they find when they arrived. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Temperance choked back a sob and started talking. "I told Booth that I made a mistake turning him down, but I missed my chance. He said he loves Hannah and she's not a consolation prize. I ruined it. He doesn't love me anymore."

Angela stared at her friend in shock. While she was happy that Brennan had finally realized her feelings for Booth, she was surprised that she had actually said something. And why had Booth rejected her? He had been in love with Brennan longer than he had known Hannah! "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I know it hurts."

"You want me to kick his ass for you?" Hodgins meant it. He'd go over to Booth's apartment right now and get back at him for hurting Dr. Brennan.

Despite herself, Temperance laughed. "No thank you. I appreciate the offer, however."

"So, what made you decide to tell Booth you had feelings for him?" Angela was genuinely curious.

"I didn't want to have any regrets like Lauren. She liked the helicopter pilot, but never did anything about it. And I'm so tired. I haven't slept since we found Lauren's body and I don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you what we'll do. I saw that ice cream in your fridge when we had dinner the other night. We're going to sit here and drown our sorrows in food. And you're taking off work tomorrow and going to sleep," Angela ordered.

"I really don't want to work tomorrow." Temperance had been pushed to the breaking point, and she didn't feel like facing her co-workers in the morning.

"Then you don't have to. Hodgins, will you get the ice cream for us?" Angela smiled at her husband.

"Of course I will." Hodgins headed over to the freezer and got the ice cream out. He handed the tubs to his wife and friend.

In the morning, Temperance called off work, while Angela went straight to Sweets' office. "What's up?" the psychologist asked her.

Angela explained the entire story to him and then finally sat down. "So, what do you think we should do? Booth really hurt her. And she isn't sleeping! When I left her at her apartment today, she was wide awake. Crying, but wide awake."

"I think we need to talk to Booth. We need to hear his version of events, but it seems like Dr. Brennan took a gamble and lost." Sweets had been expecting the forensic anthropologist to break down like this for a while, but he hadn't expected it to happen this soon.

Angela and Sweets walked over to Booth's office. "She told you," he guessed. The FBI agent really wasn't surprised.

"What were you thinking, Booth? I just spent all night with a hysterical and very tired Temperance Brennan because you told her that you loved Hannah and that she wasn't a consolation prize! What is wrong with you? Why would you do that to her?" Angela was furious now that she was face to face with Booth.

Booth sighed. "I love Bones. I always will be in love with her, but I'm in a relationship. I can't just drop Hannah because Bones decided she wanted to be with me."

"Booth, from what Angela told me, I bet Dr. Brennan's walls are up and higher than ever. I understand you love Hannah, but you hurt her. I don't think she'll ever fully open up again."

"And you're going to have to live with that for the rest of your life. I still can't believe you did that, Seeley Joseph Booth!" Angela glared at him.

"I'll talk to Bones later and apologize. But right now, I need to talk. I don't have this time for this." Booth was aware he was digging himself deeper, but he had no idea what to do. His life had been turned upside down, too.

Angela stormed out of his office and the FBI building. She went back to work, still furious with Booth. When she stopped by Brennan's apartment after work, the artist wasn't surprised to find her best friend still wide awake.

"Sweetie, you need to sleep. This isn't good for you."

"I'm sorry, Angela, but I can't shut my mind off. I can't fall asleep, no matter what I do." And suddenly, Temperance was crying again. Angela sat down next to her and started rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I know it hurts now, but it'll get better. And who knows what the future will bring? Don't give up hope yet, Bren. Booth may be acting like a jerk now, but he won't be for long." Angela hugged her.

"Thanks, Ange." Temperance smiled at her best friend.

Angela sat there with the forensic anthropologist for a long time and before she knew it, Brennan was asleep in her arms. Angela called her husband and told him that she was staying the night.

Temperance Brennan had been hurt, but she could make it through the pain. Nothing was going to get through her defenses now.

She was better off alone.


End file.
